Developing Humor
by suallenparker
Summary: Hotch is stuck with boring paper-work and the only distraction is an especially nervous Emily. Fluff.


**Developing Humor**

Disclaimer: Not mine  
><span>Spoiler:<span> Inspired by the light and funny Hotch of S07E02 "Proof". The Hotch-Rossi-scene where Hotch advised Rossi to host the cooking session was awesome! And yes, I'm late with this. I wrote the dialogue to this a day or two after watching the episode, but couldn't bring myself to write the scene surrounding it before.  
><span>Summary<span>: Hotch is stuck with boring paper-work and the only distraction is a especially nervous Emily. Fluff.  
><span>AN: I'm currently without a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

o0o

"_I'm developing my sense of humor, till I can laugh at my heart between your teeth._" Jenny Owen Young

o0o

"Okay, what is it?" Hotch just had to ask. Emily had been reading the same page for the last ten minutes. Even for every normal person that was not Reid, ten minutes was a long time to read one single page.

Putting a strain of hair behind her ear, Emily looked up. "What?"

Since she came to his office and offered to help him with his files, she had been wiggling on her chair. Now she held still. All in all it was a bit confusing. At first he had been grateful for her company. Even though the paperwork was as dull as ever he had smiled when she had sat down across of him in front of his desk. Since she was back from Paris he had treasured every moment that he could spent with her. He had missed her so much and now that she was back and alive just seeing her lifted some of the weight off his shoulders. But something was different about her this evening. She acted like she was waiting for something. Or someone.

"You're nervous," he said.

"I'm not."

"You can't keep still."

Her eyes widened. "Yes, I can!…" Pausing for a moment, she took a breath before she added, "…behave like a four year old." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Hotch."

"It's okay." He arched an eyebrow. "So, what's the what?"

"My boss is using the phrase '_What's the what._'." She chuckled.

"Emily." But he couldn't suppress a smile either.

"That's kind of disturbing."

"Funny."

Again, she chuckled. "You shouldn't spent so much time with Morgan and Garcia." Her tone was light, playful. One might think that everything was alright, but he knew her too well. There still was that tension in her shoulders.

Putting his own papers aside, he leaned back in his chair. "You really don't want to talk about it, do you?"

This time her smile was wiry. "You wouldn't want to hear about it, trust me."

"Now I'm curious."

"Fine." She sighed, putting her files down as well. "But remember, you brought this on yourself."

"I can handle it." He wanted to handle it, he wanted to be there for her.

"So there is this guy."

Okay, maybe he couldn't handle it. He swallowed. "A guy?"

She nodded. "His name is Erik. He texted me earlier, asking if I'd be free this evening." She shrugged. "We went out a couple of times before."

Oh. That was okay. That was fine with him. She could go out with other guys, she deserved to be happy. His hands clenched. "You can go. I'll finish these without you."

She shook her head. "It's not that."

Hotch frowned. "Is he bothering you?" His hands clenched even harder. If that guy did something to Emily, he would shoot him.

"No." Shaking her head again, Emily snorted. "But that would be such an easy problem to fix."

His eyes widened. "Oh, really?"

"I'm an FBI-woman with a gun. I'd shoot his knee-caps."

"But you don't have to shoot that Erik-person?"

"No. He's the perfect gentleman." Somehow she sounded upset because of that.

Very strange. "But your spidey senses are tingling?" he asked.

She bursted out into a laugh. He loved that sound. "My what?"

"I'm sorry." He smiled too. "I'm spending a lot of time with Jack lately."

"That's great." There was so much warmth in her eyes as she said that. Then her tone got thoughtful. "And no, there's no tingling. It's just… It's getting serious."

He'd prefer to not see her with another man but that was selfish. "You're allowed to have a life outside the office, Emily." He meant it. He wouldn't stand in her way, he had no right to do so.

"I know," she said. "But I think, he's much more into it than I am. He thinks he might be falling in love with me."

"Okay." It was wrong to feel gratitude to hear her saying that, it was wrong to feel relief and yet he felt both.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to lead him on."

"Are you?"

"Maybe I am…" She nibbled at her bottom lip. "I think, he thinks we're moving towards a relationship and I like him, but…" Avoiding his gaze, she picked up one of the files in front of her. "But there is you."

"So it is about work." He frowned.

"No."

"But you–"

"I rather work late with you than go on a date with him." She put down the file again, her fingers moved over its surface.

"Oh." He wished she would look at him.

But she didn't. Instead she stood up. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."

When he touched her hand she stopped in movement.

"Emily," he said. "Please." Her skin felt soft under his fingertips. He couldn't get enough of that feeling. And maybe if he understood her right, maybe he could allow himself to get used to her touch. He'd like that.

She looked at him again. "What?"

"After we're done here, would you like to get some late dinner?" Gosh, he was nervous. But if she could tell her that, he could ask her this. "With me?"

"That would be lovely." She reached into the pocket of her jacket that was hanging over her chair and pulled out her cell. "I just have to sent a quick text."

They smiled at each other. He never had that much fun doing paperwork ever before.

o0o

"_Maybe I'm the lucky one that doesn't get burned._" Jenny Own Young

o0o

A/N: I know it's not as deep or long as my usual stories but I craved for something light and fun. Well and this little scene was as light and as fun as I could think of for our little couple. Writing it sure was fun. Did you enjoy the read? Please be a doll and leave me a note. :)


End file.
